


Time Stolen For A Flower

by dolly_milk



Series: Delving into Depictions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, i don't proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_milk/pseuds/dolly_milk
Summary: Now that Prince Lear is reunited with his childhood sweetheart, Cupid Solstice after years from being away from each other Lear dedicates a morning to spend time with her. Her kindness and eccentricity is just how he remembers, and it's a sense of familiarity that he missed. From feeling overwhelmingly stressed with all his duties on Pasio, having a delicate morning to escape from that stress is exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Lyer | Lear/Original Character(s)
Series: Delving into Depictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657579
Kudos: 7





	Time Stolen For A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation for a character study on Prince Lear because he's just so engaging to figure out more beyond that jerk-ass archetype we see in game. Compared to the first part of the series where we get an insight on the interworking's of Lear's mind, his baggage and how he handles his OCPD I wanted to use this second piece of work as a focus on how special his dynamic is with Cupid and how unique his character is when he's around her in contrast to how he treats anyone else.

_“After all these years, you’re still an early bird huh?”_ She chirped. It was small talk but it was better than anything I could have come up with.

I’m still processing the thought that she was here in Pasio of all places. Part of me knows she could’ve been just as enticed as any other notable trainer to partake in battling, but because of her I haven’t been able to bide my time.

Time to figure out how I’m going to rework my whole schedule around her. It’s not going to work, I’ve planned months ahead, I had to if I’m the one liable for anything on this island. Anything that could scale from brilliant to catastrophic, people are going to put my name and face to whatever news to come; and now I’d have to figure out how I’m going to add her into the scheme of things.

I cross my arms and I feel my hands gripping tightly. I restrain myself from tapping my foot because that would be rude, the last thing I’d need to show to her is that I’m impatient. I look up to see her again and it feels like minutes slow to seconds and the seconds freeze.

I’m complaining about making space to spend moments with her, but seeing her carnation curls and starry eyes, I soften up and I forget what was stressing me out. Rearranging my rigid arms to feel more loose to my side, I responded back “ _You could speak for yourself, there’s no reason for you to be up at 5:00”_ and suddenly I feel my lips curl into a grimace. I meant to be coy but it didn’t slip out as well as I thought.

“I could say the same for you! You look like you’re working yourself like your life depends on it” she remarked and tucked her pink hair behind her shoulders while taking a step or two closer towards me.

What was that supposed to mean? I couldn’t tell if that was a direct critique from her or if she was joking. It’s been so long, she looks just as how I remembered her but I underestimated how much the same she acted. “Of course my life depends on it Cupid! This-” I extend out my arms and emphasize around the grandeur of the manors lobby “-is steps to my legacy! Everything I do minute to minute results in how well I’m going to act as leader. As a King, mind you!” “-and you-”

“-have the audacity to ask why?” She talks over me, for the exact words I spit out. She shakes her head at me and I would’ve let my gut twist but she gives me a sweet smile. Okay. So that is a tell that she was just being cheeky, and I should’ve bit my tongue because I let my voice rise in front of her.

So maybe I don’t remember Cupid as much as she remembers me. Or maybe she’s changed without me…

“Listen- Lear, I’m not saying that I know what it’s like to be you- but we’re in a similar enough boat that I can say… _hm,_ maybe take it back a notch? A _teeny_ bit?” She bites her lip softly and pinches the air between her fingers to express.

I roll my eyes but I bite my lip too, because the last time I recall looking at her she was four feet away and now she’s right in front of me, looking up. I mumble underneath my breath “...how so” and I try my best to watch my volume, since I can’t afford to act ungentleman-like around her again.

“For instance I just asked if you wanted to join my warm ups like we used to do- and you’re already suited up for the day. Since when are warm ups formal?” She snorted and started playing with my red tie. I would’ve taken a step back but my shoes are glued to the floor.

I feel heat rising to my face and I stammer “-why aren’t they! You’re a ballerina- you’re always practicing in costume, so I didn’t want to risk seeming careless if- you- what are you doing?”

“I’m just evening the look so that you’re not overly slick while I’m here in a crop top and sweats” She giggled again and successfully unravelled my tie.

“Well pardon me for not getting the memo-” I squint and I take my unravelled tie to roll neatly to hold in my palms. It’s frustrating to get around how her mind works, she knows she’s the only one that could get away with being that skittish without repercussions. I hate how I somehow enjoy these quirks of hers.

“See, I would think you would! We used to meet up all the time and you’d watch me- and we have to be just as sneaky as we were before. Except now I don’t need to always tell my Dad where I am” she chuckles in relief. 

I watch her prepare her moves within her pointe shoes, I always wondered how she made them work.

“Least now you can work properly indoors instead of meeting up in the academy's garden-” I give a hint of a smile.

I remembered it was easy enough to sneak out at night to meet her, the Illumise gave a minimal glow so that they could guide me to her- a carnation among roses in a hedge maze. The hardest part was figuring out how to exit before father knew I was stealing time for a flower.

“Well your memories are fuzzy cause we weren’t in the garden for ballet” She tilted her head ever so slightly and I blink a couple times.

Clearing my throat and feeling the heat continuing to torment my cheeks, I try my best to let it subside but it only makes it more obvious.

Saving me from drowning in flusterment, she speaks my turn for me.

“-you’d meet up with me early in the studio around this time, if you can recall. I didn’t mean sneaky like that.”

“Of course not- I didn’t-”

Her smile grew and she looked away, entertained. “Your memory’s better on technical things anyways. Remember what a Plié is? Or an Assemblé?”

“I do but can’t exactly prove that I know, Cupid” I stated.

“Oh yeah- why not?” She smirked.

_“You’re kidding right-”_

“Psh, you’re as stiff with jokes as ever” She humoured and pinched my cheek.

“Maybe tell better jokes then” I huffed a laugh and humoured her back.

“Come on now, with me, dear!” She chirped and rested her palms firmly to my shoulders to support her weight. Knowing what she’d do next, I felt my shoulders press down before I could protest. “One- and two now! One and two-” She giggled.

“We have the whole manor and you use me as a barre?”

“I sure don’t see a barre around here, so you’re the next best thing~ and the floors slippery so I need you.”

“Hm, well it _is_ nice to be needed” I tilt my head slightly.

“It’d be even better if you could crouch, you’re kind of tall for a barre.”

“Yeah no, I’m not doing that either- listen next time we do this I could just order you a proper one.” I tried to reason with her while it was clear she was preoccupied. It was fascinating to see she’s legitimately trying to make her ballet exercise work like this. At most, all I could see was the blur of her blue eyes and her hair fluff up and down everytime she attempted to jump.

“Aw Lear you shouldn’t have to do that- I should at least pay you back!” If it wasn’t for the blurred motions it looked like she was giving a pouting face.

“The last thing I’d want you to do is think you have to pay me back for something so marginal.”

“Well I don’t wanna be a freeloader” she insisted.

“Well you’re not protesting against me buying it so I know you need it-“

“No!!” She pouted and paused her warm ups, but with her hands still firm on my shoulders. “You’re spoiling me and I’ll feel bad.”

“This is anything but spoiling you” I smiled softly.

“Can I at least take this as an I owe you?”

“Sorry I don’t take receipts on that, not for you.”

“Why not?” She pressed.

“Consider this a thanks, that I’ll get to see the backstage stuff for your performances”

“Fancy way to call warm ups but I suppose if you put it that way… thanks” she warmed up.

“Of all the people I’ve known, you’re the most stubborn to accept a gift. I haven’t even gotten you it yet.”

“Ah, well you know me.”

“Well-“ I pause to think about that. Retreating back to my earlier thoughts. “Maybe less than I thought-“ I shrugged and I let the gaze of my eyes break from her for a moment. I hope that wasn’t a tell.

She blinked and her playful expression turned concerned. “Did I do something wrong?” She frowned, seemingly picking up on my tell. I never understood how she read me so well, or maybe I’m that visually transparent.

“No! You didn’t- it’s not that… I just-“

I find myself at a lack of words to fit into a sentence, on how to let her know how puzzled I am to see her again. She looked just as beautiful as I remember, but it was apparent that she’s different. More confident and vibrant- and it’s clear I could’ve been a part of that growth but she made something out of herself in my absence and I’m not sure how to ask her how. How do I compress this into some sort of phrase she’d comprehend?

“Lear?” She echoed, hesitant for my leading sentence.

“S-sorry” I stammer, “what I mean is I missed you is all.”

“Was there something you meant to say?” So I am apparently that transparent to her.

“I… I just don’t know how to put it to words. I guess I’m just in awe to see the person you are today.” I feel I put that as lamely as possible.

“I’m sorry it’s been a while…” she trailed off.

Suddenly that vibrancy is drained. I must’ve said something to push her off edge.

“Well, we’re here now yes?” I try my best to carry what words I have.

“...and I’m glad we are” She replies softly.

I could’ve sworn there was this weight in the air hanging, I wanted to ask her but there never seemed to be the proper time to ask why she was here in the first place. Not here with me, she’s practically the only one that I’d value stealing time for. Here on Pasio. Of course I’m glad she’s here, of course she’s here for me. But the question still stands why this instance, clearly I’m missing a bigger picture.

My train of thought was interrupted as she cleared her throat and looked down slightly, before meeting again with my eyes. Wanting to break the pause she spoke up “-I guess I should let you know-”

And suddenly an abrasive thud of the foyers doors burst open.

“Young master!” An urgent voice echoed through the marble halls of the manor, following heavy steps.

Dammit, now wasn’t the time. I retreat a couple steps back from Cupid, breaking our contact and I jolt my view immediately to Sawyer.

“What? What is it? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking!” I spit sourly.

The sudden interruption of Sawyer must’ve scared Cupid, I could’ve sworn I heard her yelp. Despite retracting a couple steps back from her she sheepishly shuffled herself behind me.

“My deepest apologies young master, Rachel and I were looking everywhere for you and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“It’s five in the morning where else do you think I’d be??” I rub the temples of my head irritably.

“It’s six o’ clock, sir. We were supposed to meet up to survey Pasio.”

 _“What?_ No you’re incorrect. Ms.Solstice had only come to my attendance _ten minutes ago_ -” I was going to pull out my phone to prove Sawyer’s lack of punctuality only to realize I was grabbing air out of my pocket.

“I’m sorry Lear, we uhm, must’ve lost track of time” Cupid mumbled, still hiding behind me as if Sawyer was a threat.

“No, don’t apologize I should’ve managed my time better” I sigh and I hold Cupid’s hand to reassure her.

And I realize Sawyer is staring at us, rudely I feel.

“We can reschedule today’s plans-” He responds.

“No no- I’m coming where were we supposed to meet again?” I readjust my tie again in a proper fashion.

He cleared his throat “ _The_ location, young master” suggesting that we were supposed to allocate where the missing Hoopa could’ve gone since Team Break stole them. He gave a quick glance to me and back to Cupid, making it clear regarding the confidentiality.

“S-should I go?” Cupid spoke up, easily taking the note.

“No- don’t go, I need you here.” I stammered “I’d like you to be here-” I clear my throat again. Her soft smile returned and we instinctively leaned a little closer to each other. But it feels forbidden to be any closer to her with the presence of unwanted eyes.

To save some sense of subtlety I change my tone of voice immediately and ask Sawyer directly “If you two were looking for me, then where’s Rachel!”

“We were afraid of the worst possible outcome sir, especially with how high profile Team Break is now alongside the resurgence of Team Rocket compiling-”

“I’m not asking for your reasoning, I'm asking where Rachel is!” I hiss.

“If we didn’t hear from you in the next few hours, she contacted Scottie and his sync pair team to help look for you…” Sawyer rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t reply back on my phone for _one hour_ and you dunderheads conclude that I was kidnapped??? Do you underestimate me?”

“No sir- it’s just that-”

“I don’t _need you or Rachel’s_ help to take care of these delinquents and both of you _FAIL_ to understand contacting that prick and his ‘friends’ are going to complicate the situation! Not resolve it.”

“With all due respect sir, you’re biting more than you can chew. With how serious these criminal profiles are you can’t handle both of them while hosting the league on top of an island, young master. We only want to assure you’re-”

“You, Rachel- that prick all the others don’t think I can do it, is that what it is? I’ll show Team Break or any other scummy group who's in charge here. They’ll be fools to question my strength- all I’ll need to do is give them a taste of it.” I cross my arms.

“I don’t think Mr.Sawyer meant it like that Lear, I’m sure everyone just wants to help...” Cupid squeaked and looked up to the tall man back to me.

Immediately I feel my posture deflate and I uncross my arms right away. I can’t stand hearing anyone else talk back to me, but the gentle input from her was impossible to misinterpret. I close my eyes momentarily and take a deep breath.

With a full change in my tone I try my best to ask Sawyer in a flat voice “Continue on the survey without me this morning. I’m rescheduling, and _please for the love of_ -” I grip my hands and take another deep breath, to hold back sounding any more like a jerkass than I needed Cupid to witness. “-contact Rachel to cancel whatever she needed to tell those sync pairs..”

“Yes, young master” Sawyer nodded before dismissing himself from the foyer.

“And one more thing-” I raise my hand, with a pointed finger. “Can you please at least _knock_ next time?” Without thinking twice I let my head turn to Cupid and back to him quickly. I swear to God, he better not interpret that wrong.

“I will keep that in mind sir” He smiled before he exited.

Why did he smile!

“NO- THAT ISN’T WHAT I MEANT- eugh” I speak up in desperation to correct myself but he already closed the doors. Facepalming with both hands, I think for a second on how that news is going to be terribly misheard by Rachel.

Breaking the silence again, Cupid shuffled her way to face me again instead of hovering to my side. “Lear..?” She mumbled.

“Yes?”

“...you should be nicer to your staff, I feel.”

If that was anyone else that told me that, I swear there would’ve been underlying tones questioning me. But Cupid was always straightforward with what she meant, no strings attached. So I couldn’t be mad at her for being right… she was right.

“You’re right, but I end up getting… becoming unprecedented when I’m stressed; you know me.” I frowned and I fiddled with my hands awkwardly

“I hope you know they mean well-” She spoke softly.

“I do! I mean sometimes I do, it’s hard to tell” I sigh.

“They don’t question what you’re capable of, I’m sure most people know how well you carry yourself? For a lack of better words- I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize Cupid… Of all the people I snap at, I’m not going to be like that to you.”

“Ah, I know, I know, you never were. It’s just a sorry-reflex I’m kind of working on I guess...” She shrugged. “Anyways- what I mean is- I hope you do know that they’re just making sure you actually don’t bite more than you can chew. You’re human” She cupped my cheek in her hand sweetly.

“That’s the worst part though..”

“Being human?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah-”

“Well we didn’t exactly get a choice” She humoured me.

“That’s what I mean though, being human means being flawed. I hate it. Can we walk? I can’t mull over this when we’re just standing.”

“Of course-” She nodded and we let ourselves start with a slow stroll.

We both needed fresh air so I guided our walk towards the palace’s garden.

“If I wasn’t human I wouldn’t always sulk over the stupidest mistakes I’ve made, you get that don’t you?” I frown.

“I think I do more than most… we’re both perfectionists, except you more than me” She took my hand to hold as we walked down the marble tiling of the manor to the garden doors. The morning sunlight hit and I had to squint from the sheer brightness.

I patted my shirt to find my red visors only to realize I left them upstairs. There was no point getting them now and it would be rude to halt Cupid from our walk for little things.

“Sometimes I feel you’re the only one that gets me” I sighed and I held her hand tighter. From everything we passed that was effervescently lush, all that lived the garden seemed like a blur when I was focused on holding one flower.

“It’s a bit unfortunate that you feel that way… but I’m glad you feel that way about me. I feel like that too kind of” She kicked the dirt in her ballet flats.

“Wait- are you alright walking in those?” I stopped our stroll suddenly.

“Yes, so long as we’re not on a trail of gravel.” She laughed lightly.

“That can’t possibly be comfortable.”

“I never said it was comfortable, it’s manageable.”

“This isn’t going to work-” I chuckled “-here.”

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve actually got an extra pair of- oh!”

I pick her up immediately in bridal style and I make sure I’m carrying her as comfortably as possible. Continuing our stroll, it’s nicer to see her face in full view. Starry freckles and sky blue eyes and all.

“You’re very sweet, you know” She blushed

“I wouldn’t say sweet-” I hummed “-but you get special treatment.”

“I’m glad we’re still close by the way, I was afraid that wouldn’t’ve been the case” She wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

“Like I said before, you’re the only one that gets me Cupid, I wouldn’t throw that away.”

“I guess that’s what I was worried about.”

“But you still came all the way here to Pasio didn’t you, so you had some sense of reasoning that I’d be happy to see you.”

“R-right” She nodded.

“What was it you meant to tell me earlier by the way?”

“Hm?” She tilted her head.

“You know, we were in the middle of something before Sawyer interrupted?”

“Oh- right, I guess that’s kinda related to what we were on about right now.” She stalls.

I wait for her to speak, knowing that words are a tenacious gift. The wrong phrase, the wrong impression, it felt like stepping on glass and I always lacked that filter in the heat of the moment around everyone else. But not her, I got what she meant and she got me. Thankfully.

She finally spoke up “It’s like… remember the first day I arrived here? You asked if I was here entirely just for the league?” She bit her lip in between phrases, unconfident in her storytelling.

“Yes, I remember that evening quite well.”

“And you remembered I said, that I came all the way here for you, not the league?”

“Yes…? I’m not sure where this is going, dear.”

“Sorry, what I mean is-” She sighs “-I don’t know how to word it without being awkward.”

“You’re not going to be awkward.” I smile and I shake my head.

“See, last time I saw you it’s been a couple years… and a lot of things happen for both of us. Except it’s easy for me to see what you’ve been up to” She laughs with a hint of sadness. “...things happen- and well it’s come to a point where I feel like you’re my only real friend.”

“Alright, which jackass do you need me to take care of?” I insisted.

She laughed immediately and I was glad I could recover some level of vibrancy in that.

“Ah- it’s not like that, a little more complicated unfortunately.” She smiled.

“What’s with the sudden turn of cheek?”

“I donno, it’s just the way you responded. I like how you talk to me, you’ve always been more like yourself, you’d never intentionally say ‘jackass’ to anyone else like that.” She poked.

“Well no one else is as deserving of my efforts than you.”

“Hm, I don’t know about that... But thank you.”

“So may I ask what happened then? What, did people use you?” I persisted.

“Yes and no… I don’t know if it’s worth going into now. It’ll take all day to explain” She chuckled to recover any sense of severity in that statement but it’s hard to avoid.

Without wanting to probe her more, I answered “Hm, well we’re always short on time aren’t we? But we’re putting a pin in that, you know I don’t forget.” I chuckle.

“Uhm Lear?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t your arms getting tired, you’ve been carrying me for a while.”

_“What are you saying-”_

“I can tell when your arms are wobbly is _what I’m saying_ ” She grinned.

“I’m perfectly fine but if you wanted to stop and sit down, I’m not arguing with you” I recovered any admittance to a lacking build.

Shortly after us was the garden’s fountain, reflecting the generous beams of the sun. I let Cupid down gently and she took a seat on the edge of the fountain’s concrete. Naturally, I sat down to her right.

“So enough about me-” She cleared her throat and now I knew it was her turn to probe me. “-is it okay to ask what was all that stuff you and Sawyer were talking about? Team Break and all that?”

“Oh no… well if you must know, unfortunately there is some nuisance trainers out there that-”

“Oh I know what Team Break is and their wrongdoings; I don’t live under a rock- I mean more about the undertones about whatever you and Sawyer had to do to like… search the island for them or something?”

I open my mouth to explain the mishappence with Team Break breaking into the manor and taking that legendary mischief, Hoopa but that would be hard to word so I immediately bite my tongue and stammer.

“So it’s confidential, I figure” She responds to the silence.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you-” I explain “-it’s that the whole situation is peculiar.”

“Apparently both Break and Rocket’s are meddling on the island, so it’s hard to imagine how much more ‘peculiar’ it could get.”

“It’s a lot more complex, is what I mean” I sigh.

“Well… if you do need help taking care of that and the league, don’t feel like you’re not doing your best if help is offered to you. Sawyer, Rachel or even those sync pairs he mentioned.”

“Oh no no-” I shake my finger “-no matter what happens I’m not talking to that asshole for help.”

“Who exactly? I don’t have a list of your vendetta’s” She poked.

“Eugh, I’m sure you met him at this point, he wears this..? Tacky teal ball cap-”

“A lot of people wear ball caps Lear, that could be a lot of guys” She shakes her head cluelessly. “Do you really hate him so much that you can’t even say his name?” She gave another one of her cheeky grins.

“His name’s Scottie-” I roll my eyes.

“Oh that guy? What did he do to you?” Cupid tilted her head.

“He’s infuriating”

“And…?” She persisted.

“What else is there to it! He’s tacky and artificial and he has this air that makes him snide.”

“From my impression he seemed like a really nice guy and he’s awfully popular” Cupid rebutted.

“Well you like everyone so that doesn’t count” I rub the temple of my head once more with my left hand.

“I mean if they don’t cross certain lines it’s hard for me to hold anything against them- and you don’t like a lot of people so-” She shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s because everyone’s artificial and people are difficult.” I roll my eyes.

“Artificial like? Focused on looks and money or something?”

“They always pride themselves about having ‘fun’ with training and they parade how they’re stronger from friendship. That’s a load of bullshit-” I pause and I cut myself off. “Pardon my language.”

“Swearing is the last thing I’m concerned about right now- you make this seem really personal, was there anything that happened before I got here? I mean- things happened but- like- yeah” She fumbled her wording. She extended out her hands to hold mine and I felt myself calming down. Normally I’d strain myself with overthinking, but I try my best to manage any dwindling sense of composition around her.

“I really shouldn’t get into it, it’ll only ruin the rest of my day” I frown.

“I get that… I’m sorry for probing” She mirrored my expression.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not like I wasn’t pushing to ask what happened to you before I last saw you.”

“Hm, well it seems like we’re both stuck in a rut aren’t we?” She said softly.

“Less so, when you arrived.”

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt my posture melt. I realize Cupid was really the only one I had any sense of physical contact with, not that I’m comfortable being this close to anyone else anyways.

There was a moment of silence, but simply out of comfort. It was nice to filter out any overwhelming thoughts of what I needed to do for the future, what I had to carry from the past and to simply hear the ripples of the water.

Cupid lifted her head from my shoulder to turn towards the three tier fountain, mesmerized with the gleam in its reflection as much as I was with her. She let go one hand to hold to sway it in the water, she was cute that way.

Everything in the moment was perfect until I felt the cold sensation of water hit my cheek and my dress shirt.

“Hey! Stop that-” I lean farther away to dodge any upcoming attack. “-this is a new shirt!”

“It’s water not wine- it’ll dry up” She laughed and let go of her other hand to start splashing more abrasively.

“Stop that hey!” I close my eyes after feeling more splash on my face.

“Not even gonna defend yourself?” She teased, inviting some kind of wrathful water war.

“I have gloves I’m not going to-” I raspberry in an effort to evade that stale taste from fountain water splashing at me.

She laughs and continues before I yell her name in an effort to stop. My last words were “CUPID” while dodging my weight left and right before I fell into the fountain. Flailing my left arm, it caught her weight and pushed her into the water with me.

My first instinct for whatever reason wasn’t to do a sit up but I let myself _pull_ my legs into the fountain, allowing my whole attire to get ruined. Immediately I stand up and I cough several times.

Cupid on the other hand, pushed herself up from her back so only her head to her torso was dampened. Ringing her hair she burst into a laughing fit.

“Look at this- now my shoes are ruined!!” I shake my head.

“You pushed me in though!”

“No that was an accident!”

“Uh huh sure, Lear-”

I try to wave off the dripping water from my sleeves in an attempt to dry them. “Well this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t splashing everywhere- I can’t believe you-” before I let myself out of the fountain, that peculiar woman stands up and steps in the water to accompany me.

“Okay I’ll make it even look- now both our shoes are damp-”

 _“Your ballet flats-”_ I shake my head in confusion. “What are you doing???”

“To make sure we look like a dynamic duo. See together we make a lot more sense now-”

“This is literally the most- wait?? Are you referring to this morning.”

“I donno, am I?” She gives a cheeky grin and leans down, I know what she’s going to do next.

“Oh no no, I’ve had enough of your shenanigans-”

“Fight me coward!!!” She jokes and practically throws a wave onto my way.

“If you WANTED this we have _three_ pools in the manor! What’s wrong with you!”

“I just wanted to see you smile” She giggled and finally slowed down her attacks.

“This is the _last_ thing you do to cheer someone up-”

“Hm, I don’t think so. Your muscles have been tense all day until now.”

“Oh thank you, dowsing me with stale garden water is EXACTLY what I needed to destress.”

“You say that Lear but you know it’s true-” She reaches her arms forward to try to take my hands but I retreat.

“I’m not holding your hands! _You betrayed me-”_ She figured I was grinning before I even realized.

“Noooo- Lear I’m sorry-” Cupid dramatically ‘cried’ out but I turned my back from her and crossed my arms. Then I realize the feeling of damp gloves is unsettling so I try to take them off.

Immediately she jumps onto my back and I’m unprepared for her last attack- or to balance her entire weight. “CUPID-” I yell out before both of us fall back into the water. At this point, we’re creating a small flood outside this ‘improvised’’ pool of ours.

Emerging from the water one last time, I feel myself laughing as she holds onto me. “Oh you’re done for” I snicker and I shake myself.

She cupped my face in both of our hands and she joined my snickering with her bubbly voice.

“I am so sorry- I didn’t think it’d get this out of hand” She shook her head but she continued to beam pearly whites. “Unless we pull out a hairdryer this might cut more into your morning huh…?”

“Let’s not think about that-” I grumble, realizing once more that I have an endlessly piling schedule that exists beyond my time here with her.

“I’ll make it up to you, okay?” She tilted her head once more, sky blue eyes. Before I knew it she leaned forward and kissed my nose. Despite the cold sensation of droplets falling from my hair and my suit and dress pants drenched, I feel heat rising to my face. But I can’t seem to wipe this stupid grin off my face.

“ _Prince Lear_?”

My stupid grin immediately drops as I hear a foreiegn voice cut into our fantasical world.

I jolted my head to see where that voice came from only to see there was a group of palace staff watching us. For fucks sake _how long_ were they there for!

“ _Can’t you see you’re intruding here_!” I snap back angrily at the group of five or seven but the entertained looks on their face fails to disappear. It seemed it only grew as I called them out.

“Well they can’t exactly knock, Lear…”

I turned back to Cupid with an unimpressed look at her ‘saving grace’ of a joke but she returned another kiss on the nose, and it’s hard to be mad at her.


End file.
